


Kochabenteuer?

by Feuchen



Category: Magic Kaito, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe und Akako werden dazu "gezwungen" gemeinsam zu kochen.</p>
<p>[war eigentlich mal ne Challenge ...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kochabenteuer?

**Author's Note:**

> ... wie ich auf das Pairing gekommen bin? *hust* meine Pokémon-Onlinegame-Seite damals ... xD

Mit blitzenden Augen stand sie in der Küche.  
Starrte in Richtung der einzigen, weiteren Person neben ihr.  
Wieso hatte sie ständig mit Jungen zu tun, die resistent gegen ihren Charme waren?!

„Warum fängst du nicht an?“, kam es grummelnd von der Person, die an dem Küchentisch saß und gelangweilt in der Gegend herum sah.

Genervt zuckte eine ihrer Augenbrauen und sie versuchte sich wirklich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie wollte sich ändern. Sie wollte es zumindest versuchen, nicht mehr ganz so herrschend zu sein, aber dieser... Kerl... trieb sie zur Weißglut. Noch mehr, als er es tat!  
„Eigentlich sollten wir das zusammen machen!“, knurrte sie nun doch und ihre Augen lagen immer noch funkelnd auf ihm, „oder willst du hier die ganze Zeit nur rumsitzen?!“

„Warum sollte Ore-sama sich zu so etwas herab lassen?“, kam es gelangweilt und leicht angewidert von ihrem Gegenüber.

„Na schön, ich werde jedenfalls nichts machen, solange du dich weigerst!“, knurrte sie und ließ sich nun ebenfalls genervt auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder.

„Irgendwann wirst du es machen, Koizumi. Jeder macht irgendwann das, was Ore-sama will“, kam es hochnäsig zurück.

„Hättest du wohl gerne“, zischte Akako zurück und funkelte ihn an, „ich bin keine deiner Fangirls, die springen, sobald du etwas willst, Atobe!“

„Bist du nicht diejenige, die für ihren _Schatz_ etwas nettes kochen wollte?“, meinte Atobe grinsend, „dann wirst du schon irgendwann anfangen... Ore-sama kann warten.“

„Das schließt ja nicht ein, dass ich für jeden was mache“, meinte Akako spitz, als sie durch das Drücken der Türklinke zur Seite sah.

„Was geht denn hier ab?“, wurden die zwei von der Person, die nun im Türrahmen stand, gefragt, „solltet ihr nicht unser Abendessen machen?“

„Wenn sich Atobe mal dazu herablassen würde, mir zu helfen, sicher, Fuji-kun“, gab Akako missmutig von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ore-sama hat schon einmal gesagt, dass er so etwas nicht machen wird!“, meinte Atobe genauso genervt zurück, bedachte Fuji keines Blickes, sondern blitzte weiterhin Akako an.

„So schlimm kann es doch wohl nicht sein, mal über seinen Schatten zu springen, oder? Atobe?“, sah Fuji fragend zu eben jenem und lächelte dabei wie gewohnt.

„Das ist echt nicht zu glauben“, murmelte Akako kopfschüttelnd und stand auf, um sich an die Vorbereitungen zu machen, während sie Atobe einfach weites gehend ignorierte.

Stattdessen sah Fuji ihr einen Moment zu, bevor er zu Atobe rüber ging und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor er anschließend mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und einem „ich lasse euch wieder alleine“ die Küche verließ.

„Dieser Idiot...“, grummelte Atobe und sah zu Akako herüber, „...aber er würde das vermutlich bringen, also was soll's...“

„Hast du was gesagt, Atobe?“, schaute Akako fragend zu ihm herüber.

„Es gibt schlimmeres, also sag schon...“, grummelte Atobe.

Akako zog kurz fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Auch, weil sie sich fragte, was Fuji dem Anderen wohl gesagt hatte, bevor sie ihm einfach etwas rüber gab. „Ich denke mal ein paar Sachen klein schneiden kannst du, oder?“

„Was denkst du denn, Koizumi...“, murmelte Atobe genervt zu ihr sehend.

Akako grinste daraufhin nur und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. Innerlich fragte sie sich, wieso sie sich ausgerechnet diesen Tag dafür ausgesucht hatte, um sich zu ändern. ' _Nur wegen Kaito... hoffentlich weiß er wenigstens zu schätzen, dass ich versuche, netter zu sein_ ', ging es ihr gedanklich durch den Kopf, während sie weiter arbeitete.

~

Derweil blieb Fuji hinter der geschlossenen Tür zur Küche stehen und wartete einen Moment.  
Eigentlich war er sicher, dass Atobe auf seinen Kommentar hin, anfangen würde, Akako zu helfen, aber man konnte bei diesem ja nie ganz sicher sein, weswegen er einige Minuten später einen kurzen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch riskierte.

„Was macht Fuji-sempai denn da?“, wurde er von einer Stimme unterbrochen, worauf er sich abrupt umdrehte und den Jüngeren mit seinem gewohnten Lächeln ansah.

„Ryoma, hey“, lachte er und schob den Jüngeren einfach ein Stück weiter, „ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Akako-chan nicht nachher alleine arbeiten muss...“

„Du bist komisch“, murmelte Ryoma und sah Fuji skeptisch an.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Ryoma“, meinte Fuji kichernd und drückte dem Jüngeren einen kurzen Kuss auf.

„...Schon allein, weil du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ausgerechnet Atobe und Koizumi zusammen arbeiten sollen“, murmelte Ryoma und schritt durch den Flur zurück.

„Jeder muss mal Küchendienst haben, nee, Ryoma-chan?“, meinte Fuji lachend, worauf er nur einen kurzen, skeptischen Blick bekam, bevor sein Freund im Wohnzimmer verschwand. Zu dem Rest ihrer kleinen Wohngemeinschaft.

~

Nachdem sie ihre Vorbereitungen beendet hatte und ihr Abendessen vor sich hin köchelte, ließ sich Akako wieder an dem Küchentisch nieder und sah den Anderen lächelnd an. „War das jetzt SO schlimm, Atobe?“

„Hrm...“, grummelte dieser, gab ihr aber keine wirkliche Antwort darauf. Er hatte ihr eh nur geholfen, weil Fuji ihm gedroht hatte und er nunmal wusste, dass der Tensai echt jegliche Drohung wahr machen konnte.

„Du bist echt schwierig“, seufzte Akako und stützte sich auf ihrer Hand ab, „weißt du... langsam verstehe ich, wieso Kaito kein Interesse an mir hat...“

„Was hat Ore-sama mit deinen Problemen zu tun, Koizumi?!“, schaute Atobe sie fragend an.

Akako lächelte aber nur ein wenig, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich bin manchmal bestimmt nicht anders, als du es bist... Ich lasse auch eher andere für mich arbeiten.“ Sie seufzte und sah kurz zu den Kochtöpfen hinter sich, bevor sie sich wieder zu dem Anderen umwandte. „Aber... ich will versuchen mich zu ändern, zumindest gegenüber Kaito...“

„Du bist verrückt, wenn du dich ändern willst, wegen jemandem, Koizumi“, murmelte Atobe und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ich bin verliebt, Atobe“, seufzte Akako kichernd, „das wirst du auch noch erfahren, wenn du in meinem Alter bist...“

„Ore-sama kann jeden lieben, den er will“, meinte Atobe ernst zu ihr sehend.

„Sicher doch“, winkte Akako ab und stellte einen der Kochtöpfe etwas runter, „aber du bist durchaus attraktiv. Schade, dass ich dich nicht vor Kaito kennen gelernt habe.“

„Natürlich ist Ore-sama attraktiv“, gab Atobe von sich, „was soll an Kuroba so attraktiv sein?!“

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne“, sagte Akako mysteriös zwinkernd und wandte sich wieder ihrem Abendessen zu. Sollte Atobe doch selbst dahinter kommen, warum sie Kaito so anziehend fand.

Verwirrt zog Atobe eine Augenbraue hoch, während er Akako beobachtete. Was war an diesem Kaito Kuroba bitte, was ihn so attraktiv für Koizumi machen ließ? Sie hatte eindeutig jemand besseres verdient! ' _Warum mache ich mir gerade Gedanken darüber? Was interessiert es mich, in wen sie verliebt ist?_ '


End file.
